


A Path of Peace With You Is All I Ever Needed

by flinthasfeels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Beaches, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Spending Time Together, Sunsets, They Are Literally Soulmates, They love each other, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Ash doesn’t know when it started, but he and Eiji consistently walk to the beach together, almost as if it was a routine. But this particular night at the beach was a bit different, a good difference.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Path of Peace With You Is All I Ever Needed

What a sight to lay eyes on...

The descending sun, the reflection bouncing off wavering, yet calm movements of the water, the body of sand that rested below people’s feet, the small singular specks inching when the wind would blow gently. 

But one thing that was better than enjoying the sunset on the beach, was enjoying the sunset on the beach with someone you care deeply for. 

Ash didn’t know when this whole, ‘walking to the beach’ thing with Eiji started, all he knew is that this is what peace feels like, and he wanted to begin to embrace it with willing arms. 

Cool blows of wind would come and go, making the blond strands of his hair dance with grace.

“We caught a nice view, didn’t we?” Eiji looked at him with eyes that reflected the suns warmth, his hair also swayed in the direction of the wind, a better sight making Ash’s heart squeeze tight. 

_ What view? You or the sunset? _

That’s what he wanted to say, he smiled ever so slightly at the reaction Eiji probably would’ve given him if he did. A flushed face of red while telling him off jokingly. Warmth spread within the boy. 

“Yeah,” He cleared his throat, “You brought your camera, right? Why don’t you go take some pictures while you still can?”

Eiji shot up rather hastily, as if he completely forgot about the heavy weight of his camera weighing down on his neck, “Ah you’re right— nice catch, Ash!” He let out a smile, as if he were saying ‘thank you’ before he trudged closer to the shore, water gently tapping the tip of his flip flops. 

If Ash thought the view was nice before, he thought it was even better now, watching Eiji shift his standing position a few inches in different directions, trying to keep other people out of his photos and such, and  god  Ash felt his heart squeeze again. Of course Ash didn’t like cameras, nor did he like being in front of them, but he could most certainly watch Eiji just take pictures of things all day long if it meant he would see the driven passion plastered on his face. 

It wasn’t long until the sun made its’ grand exit, leaving purple and blue hues to paint the sky for the night. 

“Hey Ash—!” His voice grew louder as he approached the blond, holding his camera as if he was ready to show him the pictures he just took. 

And that’s exactly what he started doing. He plopped down beside him, legs crisscrossed and camera rested on his left leg. His thumb hovered over a button that made a light click, displaying each photo taken. 

Ash fixated on all the colors that melted into an ombré in each snapshot, he was surprised how well that camera caught just how beautiful it was. 

“Thanks for reminding me,” Eiji started, placing the camera down, “I can’t believe I almost forgot. I would’ve felt so stupid later on once I realized it’s been on me all that time.” 

Ash ruffled the others black hair, “Don’t need to thank me, looks like I gotta keep you in check you old man.” 

Eiji’s mouth opened in offended shock, which then curled into a jokey smile, “Forget me saying thank you! You don’t deserve it now—“ He reached his arm out as an attempt to ruffle his hair back, but alas was caught by Ash’s hand. 

“You won’t get me that easy.” 

“Okay okay—!” Eiji exhaled, slowly retracting his arm once Ash let go, “You win, but learn to respect your elders more.” He grinned as the last words slipped off his tongue. 

Damn, smiles really are contagious, because Ash found himself grinning as well, which made Eiji grin harder. 

The dark haired boy looked away, “I like doing these type of things with you.” His tone was more serious but that grin didn’t falter, if anything it grew more passionate, “It feels good to do stuff like this with you, Ash. And now we have a new path in front of us, full of so many things we could do together, like spending time on the beach— like right now.” 

The warmth in Ash’s chest grew warmer and stronger as he rested his head on Eiji’s shoulder, “You know, if someone would’ve told me that a few years from now, I’d be living a life of peace and adventure with some fun, weird photographer—“ He paused when Eiji lightly smacked his arm, quiet laughter came after, “Okay wow— but back to what I was saying,” He sighed, closing his eyes, “If someone told me I’d be living my life in peace with someone as kind as you, I would’ve laughed in their face. But deep down, I knew that would be what I always yearned and hoped for— a life of peace.” 

Eiji placed a loving arm around Ash’s back, placing his head lightly on top of Ash’s, “And if someone told me my life would be flipped upside down by this American boy, I would’ve called them crazy. But you know,” He gently rubbed his hand up and down Ash’s back, “I’m happy with  _ where  _ I am, and  _ who  _ I’m with. And I most certainly would never trade it for the world.” 

“Thank you, Eiji.” Was all Ash could muster up, his heart practically beating to his throat.

Eiji lifted his own head to look the other in his eyes, “You don’t have to thank me, a life on the path of peace is simply what you deserve.” He closed his eyes shut, touching his forehead with Ash’s. Both let out smiles full of warmth as more wind gently roared, cooler now that the sun has completely set. 

_ Thank you, for staying by my side.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed this!! I had a lot of fun writing this so let me know if u ended up liking it!


End file.
